A Chaos Beyond Chaos
by Kaity the Chameleon
Summary: The Chaotix come across a strange chameleon girl and though the aura she gives off makes the two chameleons of the crew skeptical about helping her, they make it their business to protect her when she attracts Mobius' most wanted human.
1. Chaos Bound Chameleon

**Suprised? I thought so. Since my other computer isn't quite fixed yet, I figured I'd start with other stories until it's all fixed and I can get my other stories back on track. ANYWAY...This is _way_ over due to my friend, Chaos Bound Jenna, who requested this...oh, I dunno, sometime last year? Anyway, it was before we got to be friends...and I totally forgot about the request ^^; shows how reliable I am with story requests, huh? XD Anyway, I'm getting them all done now and as soon as I can. Sorry about how long this took, CBJ D=**

**Jenna the Chameleon and Dayd (C) Chaos Bound Jenna, Espio, Zector and Charmy (C) SEGA, and Kaity the Chameleon (C) moi. ^^ Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Chaos Bound Chameleon

A Light blue chameleon girl walked quickly down a street in Station Square keeping her light green eyes glued to the wet pavement her light green sandals slapped across from the previous rain. The reptile was dressed in a T-shirt and Kapries to match her sandals. Her T-shirt was designed with a yellow guitar across it with the words 'Chaos Bound' on the back. Around her neck was a blood red emerald, about half the size of a Chaos Emerald, attached to a silver chain. The chameleon girl sighed and held the emerald tightly, as if with an intent to crush it. But that would be foolish, her job was to guard this gem, guard it with her life. Now matter how much of her life it already ruined.

The chameleon suddenly jerked to look behind her, something was coming after her. She prayed it wasn't _him_. When she looked back, nothing was there, but why take the chance? The girl took a running start away from whatever the noise was and didn't stop, not even when the rain suddenly came down in pounding drops, not even when the sidewalk she was on changed to a narrow, handrail-less bridge over looking a river. She only stopped when she slipped and was sent face first toward the river and disappeared from sight with a splash.

Just above where she had been, a human stood, watching the teen chameleon disappear with an irked, yet satisfied grin across his face. Without a word, he turned and left the sight.

**OoOoO**

The Chaotix Detective Agency was almost silent while the rain pounded and came down harder. Charmy sat by the TV watching a marathon of his favorite show, Vector was up to his usual hobby of listening to music while Espio and Kaity silently meditated.

The male chameleon turned his golden gaze toward the window. "It looks like this'll only get worse." He commented.

The younger chameleon shrugged. "Just like always." She said, looking at the window too, "Darker clouds comin' in. Bet ya it's gonna last all night." The youngest member, namely Charmy, frowned at this; he had heard thunder coming, which meant an even nastier storm was on its way.

"Maybe its an Omega." Charmy said. For a moment, the two teens stared at the bee.

"You mean 'Omen', Charmy." Vector corrected, not missing a beat in his headphones. "O-mega is that robot Rouge and Shadow hang around with." The green croc turned down his music as a loud rumble of thunder shook the windows of the agency. "Maybe not an Omen, but a nasty storm, anyway." The other three nodded in agreement; not that their base of operation was the most sturdy, but rattling windows wasn't common with most storms.

"Gonna be a bad one." Espio said. "A _very_ bad one."

**I also apologize for the shortness of the first chapter...D= I'm a little off my game right now...**


	2. Adventure Follows

**Sorry about how long this took to update, I sort of had a little writer's block for a while ^^; buuuuuuuut it's done now...I think...**

Chapter 2: Adventure Follows

The storm, as the team had predicted, lasted the whole night, leaving Charmy with very little sleep. Even that morning, the rain still fell, though coming down much lighter than it had previously. Still, that wouldn't stop Espio and his training habits, dragging his pupil, Kaity, along with him in the rain.

"Do we _have_ ta train in the rain?" the chameleon asked, "Don't get me wrong; I like runnin' 'round in the rain and all, but after last night, it might not be too good of an idea."

"You can't always choose the weather when you're fighting." Espio countered wisely.

"Well, I can when I'm trainin.'"

Espio sighed, stopping by the same river the new chameleon had fallen into, he turned to face his student, putting on a serious expression. "I train you to be ready for any fight and because you asked me to; if you train only in weather you prefer, you'll lose a battle in that weather." Espio's expression silenced whatever comments the ninja-in-training had; during training, what Espio says goes. That, and light blue something clinging to a rock caught her attention. Kaity directed her sensei's attention to it, finding it was actually a Mobian. Still alive, no less.

"Espio, we gotta take 'er back ta the agency." The fushia female insisted. "skippin' practice for one day isn't gonna hurt anythin.'" The male chameleon nodded and picked up the unconscious chameleon girl; the rocks hadn't been too helpful to her current condition, leaving her banged up and bruised.

**OoOoO**

The three chameleon's arrived back at the Chaotix and set her on one of the two green couches of the Agency. Automatically, the youngest chameleon went to fetch their frequently used first-aid kit while Espio worked on making their unexpected guest comfortable. Both silently did their jobs since Charmy and Vector usually were still sleeping during their training sessions.

"She's not too bad." Espio said, fixing up the cuts the light blue Mobian had been inflicted. "It's just hard to tell which of these came from the river, and which might've come from something else."

Kaity shrugged, "We'll find out when she wakes up." She cocked her head, catching sight of the emerald around the girl's neck. She could feel a strange, almost danger-filled feeling coming from the new girl.

"You're feeling it too?" Espio asked, clicking the kit shut. Kaity looked at him questioningly. "Something's different about her, you can feel it too, I can tell." He added, "I just don't know what."

**OoOoO**

Jenna groaned quietly, feeling her senses coming back to her, and brining pain with it.

"She's waking up, Vector." A cheery-sounding voice said.

A buzzing came close to her before another voice spoke, this one deeper and gruff. "Leave her alone, Charmy. She's still hurt."

"You're no fun, Espio." The voice, dubbed 'Charmy' whined and the buzzing eventually silenced. Jenna felt several pairs of eyes on her and opened her eyes to match their gazes, only to find what seemed like a miss-fit group made up of a crocodile, a bee, and two chameleons; all of which were staring at her.

The bee, apparently Charmy, preformed a flip in the air before flying over by Jenna. "Hi! My name's Charmy." Charmy greeted happily, "Who're you?"

"Jenna." She said after a minute, speaking with a southern twang. "Name's Jenna the Chameleon." Her hand automatically went to the gem around her neck, relieved to find it still there and surprised to find bandages on herself.

"The river banged ya up." The female said, though their dialogue sounded similar, Jenna couldn't hear any southern twang in this chameleon's voice. "Someone beat ya up and throw ya in?"

Jenna snorted; like she could go down _that_ easy. "Nah, I slipped or somethin'." She replied. "I didn't get your names." She said. Each member of the gang introduced themselves accordingly and finished with where they were; The Chaotix Detective Agency.

"So, what _did_ happen?" the one called Vector asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I just slipped is all." The blue chameleon repeated.

"I mean, what were ya doing out in the rain?" he rephrased "There's got to be a reason for that."

"…I felt like takin' a walk." Jenna answered after a moment. She heard the other girl in the room scoff at the answer and whisper something to the older chameleon, who nodded in agreement.

"And this all took place last night?" the fushia-colored male interjected, to which Jenna nodded in reply. "Even though the down pour had been in the forecast since the beginning of the day?"

That question caught her off guard. "Well, I don't watch the news." She replied calmly.

"Don't watch the sky, either?" Kaity commented, "I mean, the sky was only filled with black clouds all day yesterday." She finished.

The light blue chameleon scowled at the other chameleon's challenging smirk; the girl was a smart-aleck practically _begging_ to get that smile of hers punched off. "I wasn't payin' too much attention to the weather yesterday and happened to get caught in the rain."

"And slip off a bridge." Espio added, the tone of his voice suggested he picked up his friend's suspicion.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" she asked.

"No, it's just strange." The older chameleon countered, "The only way anyone ever slips off a bridge is if they aren't paying attention to where the edge is or if they're running. And somehow you strike me as a visual type, so I'm assuming it was running."

He was good.

"So what if I was runnin'? I wanted to get away from-" She paused a moment, realizing what she almost let slip, "To get away from the rain." She finished. The detectives looked at one another, the looks they shared told Jenna they didn't believe her story, but no one said anything about it.

"Alright. You got beat up pretty bad from the rocks along the river, you should stay here for a while. At least until you heal." Espio said.

Jenna started to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down by the other girl in the room. "I _insist_." She said. "Ya can't walk 'round with injures like that, espically if ya gotta run from _rain_." Her tone suggested she had an idea of what Jenna was hiding. The mentioned chameleon growled quietly at the other and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but just 'till I'm healed." She grumbled.

**I'm not too happy about how I ended this chapter =P but otherwise I'd just be rambling for a long time...so, I'll update soon and hopefully have a better, longer chapter.**


	3. The Reappearing Past

**Sorry about how short this chapter is D= I didn't have many ideas for it...On the bright side, Updates! =D**

Chapter 3: The Reappearing Past

No sooner had Jenna woken up the next day; a man's voice was in the room, backgrounded by several panicked screams. The light blue chameleon jolted up, listening to the man talk.

"Citizens are in a frenzy of panic, caused by an unknown criminal. We go to Scarlet Garcia, live on the scene. Scarlet?"

A red-headed woman, dubbed 'Scarlet' stood calmly amongst the panic of Station Square. "Thanks, Jim. As you can see behind me, the scene is chaos and mayhem. Several Mobians identified the attacker as 'Dayd' but have said nothing more on the matter."

Jenna stiffened at the name; he _was_ here after all; and faster than he had found her before. As soon as she got up, Vector turned his attention to her, also noting the reaction she gave from the news report playing on the television. "In a hurry?" he asked casually.

"No. I just don't wanna bother you guys anymore than I already have." Jenna answered quickly, heading toward the door. The green croc reacted at the same speed, re-drecting Jenna's path to the kitchen.

"But you just woke up. Have some breakfast first. In case there's more _rain_ you need to run from." He insisted.

"I'm fine. But thanks for letting me stay." Not that the large detective listened, sitting Jenna in a seat at the table and fixing her a quick breakfast before the chameleon could get up and run. In the other room, the news report still went on, Scarlet's calm voice and the panicking of the city behind her. "But I gotta go. Like now." She added, getting up from the chair.

As if taking some cue, The female detective walked in, fixing Jenna with a sly look. "Can ya believe this guy, Dayd?" she asked, clearly watching for Jenna's reaction. "'e maybe be the most wanted human on Mobius, but 'e's also stupid; thinkin' 'e can come into Station Square for whatever reason, terrorize the place, and not get 'imself whooped by the Chaotix."

Espio followed behind her, his arms crossed over his chest, "Don't be so cocky; Dayd's gotten away from police before; it's not unlikely he'll get away again."

"Yeah, but most police don't have detectives to help them." Charmy added, sitting down at the table.

Espio shrugged; there were times he just couldn't win the battles. Kaity put Jenna back in her seat. "Ya look like a mess; just wake up?" she grinned teasingly, "Better eat somethin' before ya leave, 'spically with that Dayd runnin' 'round in the city."

The light blue chameleon wasn't sure wether she wanted waste time punching the smugness out of the other girl or ditch the group quickly before Dayd decided to make a suprise trip over and put Jenna on the run once again. The latter sounded like a better option. She grabbed a piece of slightly burnt toast from the plate Vector offered her and stood up quickly. "Thanks again for your help," she said, edging toward the door, "But I don't wanna be a bother, so I'll be goin'." The chameleon girl turned and headed for the door.

"You're not a bother at all." Espio said calmly, "Besides, with Dayd in Station Square, it isn't wise to be wandering by yourself."

"Yeah," Charmy joined in, buzzing around Jenna, "If he finds you, he might not let you go!"

"I'll be fine, I don't go down as easy as ya'll might think." Jenna tightened her fist at her side, just in case they were _too_ insistant on her staying there. She suddenly felt a large hand come down on her shoulder, not exactly in the threatening way, but she could feel how tense the owner of the hand was. When the teen chameleon turned, she could see that Vector had opened his mouth to talk but gave him no such chance; she planted a hard punch in the crocodile's stomach and dashed for the door, leaving a stunned group behind.

**This seems sort of like a filler chapter to me...=w= I'll try harder next chapter CBJ, I swear!**


	4. Enter Dayd

**that took longer than I had wanted it to D= Sorry about the wait, I'm trying to get OC Heroes going again, but it's so hard! =w= ...Anyway hopfully I got Jenna right in thoes last bits, thanks CBJ for checking Dayd's part for me =D**

Chapter 4: Enter Dayd

Jenna hadn't been gone long before a human broke through the entrance of the Chaotix Detective Agency, a dangerous-looking weapon in hand. The human, looking about age 38, had dark brown hair and wore a lab coat. His dark brown eyes locked on each Mobian for a moment, maybe trying to pick out the chameleon he was looking for. His eyes stopped on the female of the group; it was possible Jennavive had disguised her colors to hide.

The chameleon girl scolwed and crossed her arms, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." She snapped. Not Jennavive for sure; the voice was different and now that he looked, her eyes were a different color.

A male chameleon stepped in, having a calm air about him, "You're Dayd, I presume?" he said. Dayd focused his weapon on Espio the minute he spoke, getting no reaction from the ninja. "Why are you here, exactly?" He asked in the same calm voice.

"I know you're hiding her here. If you tell me where you're hiding her, I _might_ let you go." Dayd responded.

"Who's 'her'?" Vector asked, tense and ready to spring at the human if he tried to attack the younger Mobians.

"Jennavive." he said, his voice hinting at impatience.

Kaity fought to surpress a chuckle, "Jennavive? What kinda name is that?"

Dayd ignored the comment and kept his weapon trained on the group, "Now, tell me where you've hidden Jennavive, or else."

Vector put himself in front of the others, acting like a shield. the crocodile crossed his arms and glared hard at the human, he was only five feet tall, but intimidating all the same. "Or else what?" He asked the scientist in a daring tone, who suddenly took a few steps back from the Mobian.

**OoOoO**

Jenna slowed down once she reached the wreckage of Dayd's attack; no sign of the human around...odd. The light blue chameleon looked around once again, just in case the human was hiding from her. Nothing. The screaming had quieted, and ambulances were already there and gone, all that was left were a few stray police cars and witnesses of the attack.

the light blue chameleon approached an police officer, "'Scuse me, what happened here?" she asked.

The cop, a male human with bright red hair and mustache, turned to face her and answered; "Someone named Dayd caused a ruckus 'round here."

"Really? And he just left?"

"Yes Ma'am." He pointed toward the direction she had just come from, "He went that way for some reason." He tipped his hat, signifying the conversation was over and turned back to the human he had been asking question to.

Jenna's attention stayed where the policeman had been pointing. "Oh no..." she said quietly, hurrying back in the direction she had came from.

**OoOoO**

Jenna hurried back to the Chaotix Detective Agency, stopping at the window to peek in first; Dayd was inside, she could only see his back, but she could recgonize him anywhere. It looked like he and Vector were having a stare-down, the croc having a fierce, dangerous-looking gaze far different than any looks she had gotten from him. the blue chameleon then noticed the others in the room, standing tensly on either side of their boss, both Kaity and Espio looked ready to pounce, Charmy hovered just above Vector's head, stinger at the ready.

It was interesing to watch how intent the four were on protecting each other. Dayd suddenly took a step back from the group, who simultaniously advanced on him. Espio said something and pointed toward a chair by Vector's desk as he spoke. Jenna couldn't hear but it was apparently something the rest of the group liked, they nodded, keeping an eye on Dayd as we walked over, looking a little timid as he sat.

The Chaotix relaxed a little, Vector trodded quickly over to the phone while Kaity walked over to Dayd with a pair of handcuffs and talking; probably telling him his rights...there was no way it was that simple catching Dayd. He'd gotten out of worse before. It didn't dawn on Jenna what was happening until everything was done: The chameleon girl got close enough to handcuff the human, but suddenly Dayd was on his feet, gun in hand, and offically took a hostage. Jenna could hear Charmy scream "Gun!" and Espio, who had already moved to help his friend, froze in place as the gun leveled to the captured one's head. Vector had dropped the phone during the struggle going on on the other side of the room and also froze, the chameleon outside could tell he wanted to grab the phone, but Dayd was already talking, waving the gun around at whoever he was talking to.

Jenna suddenly realized she had to make a choice; obviously Dayd had gone looking for her, and if the Chaotix refused to help, they would be killed. But if she allowed herself to be taken, that madman would have the eighth emerald. The thought of loosing her heirloom made her unwittingly put a hand around the emerald, she had to choose. She had to choose fast.

**Ooooh, drama =3 I wonder what Jenna will pick...Or what the Chaotix will do.**


	5. Reunion?

**Bah. This turned out so much shorter than I wanted it too...I is sorry CBJ D=**

Chapter 5: Reunion?

Dayd kept his weapon trained on the chameleon girl's head, luckily keeping the other Mobians at bay. "Now, tell me where Jennavive is, or else your friend won't last much longer." the human threatened.

Kaity growled and landed a hard kick on the scientist's kneecap, giving the chameleon girl enough time to retreat back by her friends. "I'm not that easy ta hold onto." She smirked as Dayd cast a glare her way.

"No matter," Dayd growled, pointing his weapon at the four, "you _will_ tell me where you hid Jennavive."

"Who's Jennavive?" Charmy asked, looking at Vector as if the croc knew the answer.

Vector lowered his voice to his team, "He could be talking about that Jenna girl that was just here."

"Or he's a nutcase." Espio muttered back. "She's been gone for at least an hour, there's no way Dayd could have traced her to us."

"I'm waiting, detectives." Dayd interrupted in a loud voice, his tone giving away his impatience.

"Ya want me, Dayd?" A familiar voice asked from the door, a snarl letting into the tone, "Well, I'm right here."

**OoOoO**

The light blue chameleon slipped quietly into the Agency and stood with a sword, Extransu, in hand.

"I'm waiting, detectives." Dayd said in a loud, irritated voice, catching the whispering detectives' attention.

"Ya want me, Dayd?" Jenna growled, getting the attention of everyone in the room, "Well, I'm right here." She held her sword in front of her, letting out another warning growl.

The human grinned, turning his weapon of the light blue chameleon girl. "Ah, good to see you again, Jennavive." He smirked, "Now, will you be giving me that emerald? Or will I have to use force?"

Jenna clutched the blood red emerald around her throat tightly. "Ya'll never get it from me, Dayd."

"By force then," The scientist smirked, "Very well, Jennavive."

"'Er name's Jennavive?" Kaity chuckled from the side, "And I thought she was weird before." Espio elbowed her in the ribs to quiet her.

"If Jennavive needs our help, it's best to be on the side and ready." He said to her quietly. Kaity glanced at him; his expression was as usual, but his eyes shown with some familiarity to the name. Before the chameleon girl could ask any questions about it, the older reptile turned his attention to the human and mobian, both with positioned to being a battle.

**So, next chapter is the battle =D Which now leaves one question; How does dayd fight? Because I have no idea what style he uses XD Anyway, sorry about the shortness again...I'll find some way to make up for it. Promise.**


	6. And So It Begins

**Yes, I finally got the next chapter up =D Speical thanks for CBJ for getting my ass in gear for this story =D Also, thanks to the CD 'Almost Alice' for keeping ideas coming :) Enjoy. Even though it's short...**

Chapter 6: And So It Begins

For a long time, neither Dayd nor Jenna moved, as if the tension in the room kept them both stuck in place. The four detectives stood on the sidelines, waiting for one of the two to make a move.

Jenna was the first to strike; the light blue chameleon girl dashed forward with Extransu pulled back to bring the first blow. Dayd danced away from the blade, striking Jenna's wrist with a well-placed kick and sending her weapon soaring at the quartet of on-lookers who quickly scattered from the area of the sword.

"We steppin' in now or what?" Kaity asked, watching the human deliver another solid kick to the chameleon's girl's back, making her cry out in pain and landing face-first on the ground.

"Be patient." Espio advised, standing tensely at the side.

Jenna pushed herself back to her feet and spun to face Dayd, putting one guard up and another out-stretched toward her blade. The sword obediently skittered across the ground and returned to its owner's hand.

Charmy's expression turned to that of surprise; "Whoa! She can use the force!" He cried, getting an eye-roll from Espio and a laugh from Kaity and Vector.

Both fighters had apparently tuned out the other four in the room, focusing only on the other. This time, Dayd struck first; charging forward and performing a jump-kick as he went at Jenna. The chameleon girl rolled out of the way, slicing Dayd's shoulder as he went by. The human grimaced and clutched his shoulder; it wasn't a deep cut, but deep enough to bring a spritz of blood from his shoulder. The human scowled at his opponent, who seemed pleased with her counterattack and its effects.

"Think you're clever, Jennavive?" He demanded with a scowl. Jenna only grinned in response. Dayd growled again and rushed forward, sweeping Jenna off her feet. The light blue chameleon landed with a hard _thunk_ and her sword once again skittered away. The human quickly seized the sword and slit the cord holding the small emerald around Jenna's neck. He grinned and said, "I'll be taking this, Jennavive." Jenna growled and reached for her sword as Dayd tossed it aside. The sword didn't move this time.

"Use the force, Luke." Kaity shouted in a mocking, Princess Laya tone.

Espio eyed the human heading toward the door "_Now_ we step in." Espio said, launching himself at the human, and easily knocking him off balance. Dayd hissed a few words Espio wouldn't care to repeat in mixed company and thrashed at the male chameleon. The ninja however, being faster, ducked and dodged anything the human threw at him, kicking the emerald toward the fallen chameleon girl in the process. "Get her and that emerald out of here. Now." Espio instructed, skipping away from a drop kick Dayd attempted to deliver to the chameleon boy's head.

"Why?" Kaity asked, clearly confused about Espio's sudden prioritizing.

Vector shook his head and picked Jenna up off the ground, the landing had apparently done more than stun the girl for a few moments. "Don't worry about it; let's just get her out of here."

"I got the emerald and sword!" Charmy cheered, scooping up both.

"No!" Dayd hissed harshly, turning his attention from Espio to the bee. Espio took that moment to deliver a sharp blow to Dayd's skull. The human growled and swung out at Espio, smashing his forearm in the smaller being's horn and knocking him backward. Espio cried out and toppled to the ground.

The yell made Kaity stop in her tracks; she spun around glaring darkly at the human. "Get away from 'im." She growled as the human, clearly tired of the ninja getting in his way, headed toward the fallen male with a malicious intent.

This stopped Dayd only long enough for him to answer, meeting the girl's gaze. "Or else what?" He leered, "_You'll_ fight me?"

"What's the matter? Scared?" The she-ninja shot back, "I mean ya were gettin' a pretty sound beatin' from that Jenna girl." For an instant, Kaity's eyes flicked over to Espio, he was slyly sliding a kunai from his gauntlet. Unbeknownst to Dayd due to the distraction.

The scientist opened his mouth to retort, but silenced as a kunai sliced the air only centimeters from his nose. He snapped his attention to Espio, now on his feet and armed with another kunai. "That," he said in a grave tone, "was a warning shot. I promise you the next one won't miss."

The human chuckled, "You really think your toys can scare me?" He scoffed.

"They're more than toys, I assure you." The chameleon replied. "Leave now; unless you'd like to learn first-hand that I'm a chameleon of my word."

This made Dayd hesitate for a moment; he growled in a begrudging way then replied, "I'll leave for now. But I _will_ have that emerald, you assure Jennavive of that." That being said, the human made a hasty, yet somehow dignified, retreat.

**OoOoO**

"Jenna, we need ya ta explain a couple things ta us." Kaity said, "Like why ya've got a physco human after ya."

"Can you teach me how to use the force?" Charmy asked with a smile.

Vector shoved Charmy aside and sat next to Jenna on their green couch as Espio finished wrapping Jenna's wounds. "Listen, I'm sure you can handle yourself, but that guy's dangerous. You should stay here until we can get him behind bars."

"Or at least outta the city." Kaity put in, recalling how Espio had looked at the light blue female before.

"No, He'll keep coming after you if you help me. It's better if you all stay away from me." Jenna responded in a grave tone.

"Angst much?" Kaity leered, leaping out of the path of a flying sword.

Vector set a hand on the chameleon's shoulder. "Look, Jennavive, We're-"

"Jenn_a_." the chameleon growled.

"Jenna, we're just trying to help."

"That's what we do." Charmy quipped cheerily, "'Cause we're detectives and Vector says that detectives always help people who need them. Right, Vector?" The six-year-old beamed at the older mobian.

Vector patted Charmy's head, "That's right, kiddo." he nodded.

"Besides," Espio quipped, "your old wounds haven't even healed yet. You should stay until we're sure there's nothing permanent from them."

Jenna growled, there wasn't much use trying to get into a one-on-four fight right then. She reluctantly agreed to stay for a while longer and was led to a room upstairs by Vector.

Jenna looked around the room; the bed was a complete mess with its purple blanket wrinkled and slipping off one side of the bed. One wall held a small book case stopping about as high as Jenna's waist, and was only half-filled with books. After peering at a few titles, she noted a number of books with authors such as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, and several others that meant nothing to the chameleon girl. Several spaces on the walls were covered in various types of weapons, ranging from practice weapons to the real thing (Though Jenna suspected the real ones were never used before).

Vector led Jenna over to the messed up bed and lay her down. "Just relax for a while, okay? You're gonna take a lot longer to heal otherwise."

"Yeah, whatever." Jenna muttered, giving the room another once over; trying to guess which detective's room she was sitting in. The green croc left, leaving Jenna's mind to wander over the previously mentioned and other things before drifting into a light sleep.

**Cookies! =D ...Yeah, I can't think of anything else to say...sorry...**


	7. There's Somethin' odd 'bout 'er

**Another failing-ly short chapter D= Probably a bit filler-ish also...damn it...I _really_ need to get this plot moving, but I'm stuck w**

**...Anyway, hopefully this little fail bit here is okay for you guys for a while w I'm trying to finish _OC Heroes_ soon so I can get started on _Sonic Schooled_.**

Chapter 7: "There's Somethin' odd 'bout 'er"

Vector came quietly back down into the Chaotix Detective Agency's main office, where the other three mobians were waiting. "So, what's the plan, boys?" He asked.

"For starters, we should track Dayd to his hiding place. After the news coverage on his attack, everyone will be looking for him." Espio said.

"Should we even be helpin' 'er? Jenna, I mean." Kaity asked, getting surprised looks from the three males.

"What makes you think we shouldn't?" Vector asked.

"I dunno, there's just...somethin' odd 'bout 'er. I don't like the feelin' I get 'round 'er." She gestured to Espio, "Espio knows what I'm talkin' 'bout, 'e felt it when we brought 'er here."

Espio nodded, "I do recall feeling something strange with her." He admitted, "But I now think that was coming from the jewel she wears."

"Is it evil?" Charmy asked, "'Cause she didn't seem evil, but is her jewel evil?"

"Don't be stupid, Charmy," Kaity sneered, "Jewelry can't be evil. It's gotta be somethin' 'bout Jenna. Or Jennavive, apparently."

"Regardless," Espio interrupted, "Whatever the feeling was, it wasn't evil. Unsettling, perhaps; but by no means evil."

"Maybe she's goin' from Jedi ta sith." Kaity laughed, stopping from Espio's serious look.

"Okay, let's put Jenna aside for a minute," Vector broke in, already feeling the fight to come, "Dayd is what's important right now."

"Jenna said he'd keep coming back for her," Charmy pointed out, "We'll have a lot of time to think of something."

"Unless he gets smart and kidnaps her while our backs are turned."

"So we'll take turns watching over her." Espio said.

Kaity crossed her arms, "Since when do ya care so much 'bout random people?" She demanded hotly, getting a similar glare for her troubles.

"I don't recall saying I cared much for her; her life could be at risk. That's what's important." Espio strode forward, seeing the younger chameleon take a few, small retreating steps away, "And, as detectives, it's our job to protect the people we can, is it not?"

"Y...Yeah, I guess..." Kaity muttered begrudgingly, finally breaking eye contact with the golden eyes. "But I _still_ don't like what I'm feelin' from 'er. It's just not...I dunno, doesn't feel like it's natural or somethin'."

"As I said, it _is_ an unsettling feeling, but we'll most likely get answers to it if we see this through."

Vector exchanged a look with Charmy and sighed; there was no stopping Espio and Kaity once they started an argument. The croc gestured the bee to follow him into the kitchen.

**OoOoO**

Outside the kitchen, both chameleons had elevated their voices to shouting levels while Vector calmly fixed lunch from himself and Charmy. "So, what do you think of all this, Charmy?" He asked.

The little bee shrugged from his seat at the table, "I dunno. It does feel a little weird around Jenna sometimes...kinda scary."

Vector nodded in agreement, "We're all feeling it then." He placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Charmy. "Dayd's pretty dangerous; even if he is human. If you don't want to be part of this case, Charmy, I-"

"No, I wanna help!" Charmy cried, jumping up in his chair and almost startling Vector out of his. "I wanna help, Vector!" he cried again.

Vector put a hand over his heart, the six year old had nearly given the poor crocodile a heart attack, "Alright, kid, calm down...I was just askin' is all."

Charmy relaxed at this and sat back down again, "So, once Espio and Kaity stop fighting, we're gonna figure out what to do, right?"

"Actually," Vector smirked, "It seems like they'll be disagreeing about a lot of stuff in this case; so I think it'll be up to you and me to make the decisions."

The bee's eyes glowed at the idea; "Really? All the really big choices? I get to make them?"

"That's right, kiddo." Vector nodded, "Now eat your lunch before it gets fuzzy and we have to name it." Charmy gave a short laugh and quick tucked into the sandwich. The only noise from that point on was the two chameleons in the next room shouting to be heard over the other.

**Yar, madness =D**


	8. A Temporary Fifth

**Yes, I fail with titles and this story in general =w= sorry, CBJ, I swear I'm _really_ trying...I'll try and make things more...action-y in the next few chapters...Oooh, I think I just got an idea =D**

Chapter 8: A Temporary Fifth

Jenna stayed under the covers of her temporary bed; loud shouting downstairs had woken her. though she had to admit she was happy for it; she had been alarmed when she had fallen asleep. The light blue chameleon was silent for a long time; trying to place a name to the two voices rising to be heard over the other. Jenna heard one deep voice and another that spoke strangely; Espio and Kaity, if she was recalling the names correctly.

There was a loud crash and Vector's voice hurriedly joined the conversation; "Hey, calm down you two! We can't afford anymore repairs on this place!"

This made Jenna smile; it would be nice to just have such simple of problems; rather than the problems that followed her where ever she went. The chameleon girl swung herself out of bed, letting the blankets fall where they pleased and went downstairs to see the chaos going on.

**OoOoO**

Vector finally got control of the two teens using one arm to press Espio against the wall, he was more controlled, therefore not necessary to restrain too much. Kaity, on the other hand, still thrashed and growled while Vector held her in a headlock. At that point, Charmy was cheering for Vector, the bee had been rooting for anyone who looked like they were winning during the skirmish ("Yay Espio! Go Vector! Go Espio! Get 'em, Kaity! Yay Vector!"). "Alright, everybody calm down." Vector growled, "Whether you like it or not, we're going to talk about this like _civilized_ mobians. Understand?"

"...She started it." Espio said, pointing to Kaity.

"Did not! Ya did!" Kaity snapped back.

"No not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-"

"I don't care _who_ started, _I'm_ finishing it!" Vector roared.

"Y'all fight like this all the time? Or is it just for me?" Jenna asked from the bottom step. The reptiles looked over in surprise at Jenna, only Kaity didn't seem embarrassed about being heard by the other chameleon.

"It's all the time." Charmy chirped, "But usually there're holes in the walls or stuff all over the place."

Jenna smirked at the image her mind had conjured. "Anyway, I don't wanna be a bother, so—"

"You're not a bother." Vector replied.

"Speak fer yerself." Kaity mumbled, Espio was too out of reach to cuff her.

"besides," Vector went on, ignoring Kaity's comment, "You're still hurt."

"…yer a persistent bunch, aren't you?" She answered; she had had people more than happy to help her in the past, but none were as set in helping her as their group.

"Yup." Charmy smiled. "So you'll say?"

"…Fine. But if things get too bad with Dayd, I'm leaving whether you like it or not."

"Fine by me." Kaity sniffed curtly. "Maybe ya can even help us out with chasin' 'im outta town."

"And you'll teach me how to use the force?" Charmy asked with a glimmer of hope.

"…I don't have the force, sorry." Jenna replied after a moment.

Charmy's antenna dropped at this. "Awwwwwwwwwww…"

**it's been a long time since i wrote any Chaotix fights...it was kind of fun to do that again =D**


	9. The Second Attack

**This chapter took muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch longer than it should have. |D Sorry, CBJ. Luckily, I gots inspired last night and made a somewhat good ending for it...**

Chapter 9: The Second Attack

It hadn't been long before Jenna had gotten into the swing of things at the Chaotix; most days were spent trying to entertain themselves while they waited, _hoped_, for clients to come in with a case. There were fights too; but who was fighting who depended on the issue; anything about serious decisions was usually an argument between Espio and Vector, petty things were either Kaity and Espio, Kaity and Vector, or all three. It was easy to find the troublemaker of the group.

But Jenna herself never got involved, though she would step in to break it up before anything _else_ started breaking. And with all the time she had spent learning about the Chaotix crew, they learned a bit about her as well. They were still questioning a bit day by day when a second attack came for the sky blue chameleon girl.

"Why do you always wear that?" Charmy asked, pointing to the blood red jewel hanging from a cord around Jenna's throat.

Her hand clutched the gem automatically as she answered, as if someone would try and snag it if they knew; "It's been entrusted to my family; it's been my job to protect it ever since Dayd killed my family and my people."

"Yer people?" Kaity snorted, "What're ya; _Queen of Mobius_?" She finished with a taunting tone and smirked impishly.

"No." Jenna growled, as much as she didn't want to tell them her title, she knew the other girl would never let up on the queen idea, "I'm a...princess...of chameleons."

Only one of Espio's eyes opened from meditation, but no one took notice of him. Kaity, on the other hand, made a show of the statement. "Oooh!" She leapt up from her place and bowed mockingly to the smaller chameleon girl with one hand swept dramatically behind her, "Well, 'scuse me, _princess Jennavive_." Not even a minute after the words were let out a sharp pain suddenly flooded Kaity's head, pulsing at the back of her skull. She cried out and fell to her knees, both hands over her head.

The girl looked up with a scowl, only to see their house guest reflecting the same look, "Do _not_" She growled, "call me Princess. _Or_ Jennavive."

The pain already told Kaity how strong Jenna was, but she pushed her luck anyway, "Or else what..._Princess_?"

The sky blue chameleon growled dangerously and lunged for the floored girl. "Whoa, whoa, hey!" Vector yelped, dashing over to the fight. Espio came to assist, and Charmy, as always, cheered for whoever seemed to be winning the battle. Of course, it was no cat fight; by the time Vector had managed to pry Jenna from Kaity and Espio hold the other girl back, all four had forming bruises and pains, but not a single scratch mark on any of them. The Chaotix's head honcho held tight to the smaller, but clearly strong, girl. "Whatever happened to _peaceful_ girls?" Vector grumbled.

**OoOoO**

After Jenna's first little scrap with Kaity, the air in the agency definitely got tense; both girls would throw looks at one another from their separate places every now and again, Vector and Espio kept a constant eye on one of the two and Charmy just seemed to know that the quite was important, so he made no sounds. It was dark by the time his antenna perked from a noise coming closer to their door. "Someone's coming." Charmy said, flying over to the window for a look. "It's Dayd!" He called, setting everyone into motion suddenly.

"I say we rush 'im." Kaity said, hitching a thumb toward the door, "'E got the drop on us last time; we'll get 'im _this_ time."

"And if he's armed?" Espio questioned, crossing his arms.

Kaity shrugged, "We're all pretty fast compared ta a human, ya know."

"Yeah, besides, five against one, he won't stand a chance." Vector added.

Espio hesitated a moment then glanced out the window at Dayd; he was still far away. "...If we're going to surprise him, it's best we wait for him to come closer." he stated.

Jenna was suddenly revving to go after Dayd, "How close is close?" she asked.

"Right in front of the door." Kaity leered, "We'll just jump 'im as soon as 'e gets there."

Vector shook his head, "Nah, too close...maybe a few feet away would do it."

"Awesome!" Charmy yipped, flipping in mid-air.

**OoOoO**

Dayd walked meaningfully toward the Chaotix Detective Agency; his last defeat would _not_ stop him from getting Jennavive and her gem. Just as the human was making his final steps toward the door of the building, a loud voice shouted, "Now!" And suddenly the door burst open, letting out the colorful animals that had been sitting in wait for him. For only a moment, the brown-haired human stood in shock; more than enough time for the smart-alek chameleon girl to tackle him.

Dayd's sense returned as soon as he hit the ground; He thrust one side of his body up hard, launching the chameleon girl across the grass. The human jumped to his feet and narrowly blocked an attack from the other chameleon; the name didn't come to mind right then, but the more level-headed male. The chameleon boy jumped back as Dayd swung a kick at him then rushed forward again, swiping at Dayd's middle with a kunai, leaving a shallow mark.

"That," the male said in a calm tone, "was a warning shot."

Dayd growled and swung out again at the chameleon, who expertly parried the blow, leaving the human open for attack from the head honcho of the CDA. The massive fist connected with the human's chest, making him exhale sharply. He crumpled to the ground, the crocodile could hit _hard_.

Dayd heard the chameleon girl laugh, "Nice shot, Vector."

Vector's smirk was practically in his voice, "Eh, yeah, I guess."

"Yeah, congratulate yerselves later," Jenna said, approaching Dayd, or so the human assumed, "after we're done with-"

The human pulled a concealed weapon from within his lab coat and slashed at the small chameleon. The light blue chameleon girl gasped and pulled back as quick as she could. Just not fast enough to keep the cord of her necklace from taking a near breaking-point swipe from the blade. Dayd growled and took off running; seeing that the other four were now more than happy to attack as one.

"Don't let him get away, boys!" Vector shouted, automatically running with his detectives and Jenna as they pursued the scientist, even as the light was quickly being replaced by a deeper darkness.

**Cheers. |D**


	10. A Friend Among the Graves

**And because CBJ's so awesome, she telepathically inspired me to start and finish another chapter last night |D**

**Corpse the Creature is (C) moi**

Chapter 10: A Friend Among the Graves

It wasn't long after they started that they mobians caught Dayd at the entrance of a graveyard. "Hold it, Dayd!" Kaity hissed, grabbing a loose end of his coat. He growled and slashed at the chameleon's arm, making her cry out as the blade sliced her scales. The human took a sharp turn into the graveyard he stood outside of.

Jenna and Espio were the first to turn in after him. "Keep sight of him, Jennavive." Espio instructed, "There's plenty of tombstones to hide behind in here or make a maze of."

"Don't call me-"

"Watch it!" Vector's voice cut in behind them as Dayd suddenly spun and lunged at Jenna. The girl threw her arms up in guard as the blade came at her; she only felt the cord slip off her neck, as if being torn off. If she had not been born a reptile, her blood would have run cold as the thought registered.

"No! The emerald!" Jenna shouted, charging after the human as he made his second hasty retreat. The Chaotix didn't pause even for a moment as they continued the chase, now with two reasons to catch the human. One; he was a wanted criminal. Two; the gem he had was _very_ important. "Give it back, Dayd!" Jenna shouted in a furious tone, if Dayd managed to get away from her with that emerald...!

"No chance, Jenna_AAAAHHH_!" The human, and mobians behind him, all came to an abrupt halt. A silhouette or someone...some_thing_ stood not too far off. It stood as tall as a normal mobian, but one ear looked much smaller than the other.

The creature approached rather timidly; by then there was just barely enough light to make out his features. The group could see the mis-matched ears were of two different types; on the right a hedgehog ear and on the left a fox ear. Both matched the copper color of the being's fur.

"He's...he's got stitches in him!" Charmy squealed in a weak voice, pointing to strands of thick black thread holding both ears in their place. And, as the group observed, the creature also had thread attaching his arms and legs in several places as well as keeping a Y-shaped coroner's incision together.

"Whoa! It's Frankenstein!" Kaity said in a purposely loud voice, pointing at the being in front of them.

The green-eyed girl elbowed the other sharply, "Shut up! Don't call 'im Frankenstein." She hissed.

The creature walked closer to Dayd, who clutched his prize tightly in his fist. The creature finally spoke, "I don't mean to pry into your business, but if that gem belongs to Miss. Jennavive, then you should give it back." He said a quiet voice.

"I will _not_ take orders from-" Dayd's growl was cut off by Jenna.

"How'd ya'll know my name?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

The copper creature blushed, "I-I'm sorry...I heard it earlier when you and your friends came in." He directed his attention back to Dayd, "Please, give her her necklace back; it seems to be dear to her."

"You know nothing about what you're getting involved in, Frankenstein." Dayd hissed, feeling braver now.

"_Don't_ call 'im Frankenstein!" Jenna shouted.

The copper mobian's voice darkened, "Give it _back_."

"Or else what, Stitches?" Dayd smirked.

"Don't make fun of 'im!" Jenna growled, clearly not happy at all with the names she was hearing.

"Or else this." The creature replied with a growl; he took a step forward, startling the human into backing away. In a swift move, the copper being swept his foot across the ground, creating a crescent moon shape and muttered something no one present could understand.

"What's he doing?" Vector whispered to his team. His only replies were shrugs.

The creature's eyes glowed black as he chanted, suddenly making hands and arms spring up from the surrounding graves, creating shrieks from the six watching. The hands and arms made way for the rest of the body attached and finally, the undead rose to their feet. Again the creature spoke, this time with a much darker, demonic voice under laying his own, "**This is your last chance,**" He warned, "**Return the gem to Miss. Jennavive.**"

It was then that realization collectively hit the living beings; the summoned were all casting their eyes (Or eye sockets) at Dayd.

"No!" Dayd half yelled, holding the gem tightly and close to him.

"**You have been warned.**" the creature threw his arms forward, both pointing toward Dayd and the summoned began closing in on the human.

For a moment, the scientist froze and weighted his options: Keep the emerald and get God-Knows-What done to him, or give the emerald back and live to steal it another day. "Fine, take it!" He growled, thrusting the blood red gem into its owner's hands.

The instant the gem hit Jenna's hands, the zombies stopped moving and the creature's eyes cleared, though his expression stayed dark; he pointed toward the gate. "Now go." he growled, watching Dayd make hi instant retreat, shouting over his shoulder at promise to steal the emerald from Jenna.

"Hey, um...thanks for that." Jenna thanked the creature after a few stunned moments to silence. The zombies had returned to their graves and the Chaotix and their new companion were alone with the strange creature.

The creature smiled, "It was my pleasure, Miss. Jennavive." he said in the same timid voice.

"Just Jenna."

"Sorry; Miss. Jenna."

"No..._just_ Jenna. Nothin' attached."

"Oooh, I see, I'm sorry..._Jenna_." His smile seemed to widen some.

"So, ya'll never told us yer name."

The smile disappeared. Now he looked scared and hesitant, which reflected very clearly in his voice."...Corpse...Corpse the Creature."

**I completely forgot Dayd's first reaction of meeting Corpse, but I remember it was fun |D CBJ let me put Corpse in here since we're both kinda obsessed wif him right now X3 (Well, I am, anyway) Just a forewarning; he's still in the making (via his faults) so he may seem 'all-powerful-FC' at some points.**


	11. Short, Strangulation Chapter

**I can't believe I haven't added this chapter already! I've had this for months now...and apparently forgot to post it.**

**This is kinda a filler chapter I made from just random typing, but I liked it when I was done...it's so short D= Sorry**

Chapter 11: Short, Strangulation Chapter

A short period of introduction later, the copper-furred creature, Corpse, was leading the Chaotix and their friend back to the entrance of the graveyard. "I really am sorry you had to see that side of me." The creature apologized in an embarrassed tone, "I'm afraid acting like that isn't a very good first impression on the first people that _don't_ run on sight of me."

"It's no problem." Jenna assured, "It was pretty awesome, anyway. I can't remember the last time I saw Dayd run from someone while he was still able to fight."

"How come you're covered in stitches?" Charmy blurred, getting a sharp glare from Espio and Vector.

"You'll have to excuse Charmy." Espio apologized, "What he meant was-"

"No need to apologize," Corpse smiled, "He is young after all." He turned his attention to Charmy as they stopped on front of the gate, "I'm covered in stitches because I was sewn together, sort of like a doll." He answered.

"By who?" Charmy asked quickly after.

Corpse's mouth twitched into a tight line but shook his head, "Well, here's the gate...And please be careful; I'd feel awful if that Dayd person attacked you on your way home."

**OoOoO**

Back at the Chaotix, Jenna tied the broken cord back together; a temporary fix, of course.

"So, that was weird." Kaity smirked, "Meetin' Frankenstein, I mean."

"Stop calling him Frankenstein." Jenna half hissed, "He was a lot more help than you were."

Kaity glared, but Espio quickly cut in to prevent a second fight between the two, "There is some truth to that; if Corpse hadn't shown up, we would have lost him and the emerald, most likely."

Kaity scoffed, "We would've gotten it back eventually if 'e _had_ run off with it."

"'Eventually' might have been too late." Espio countered in a cool tone.

"And, if nothing else, Jenna's got a love interest now." Vector jeered jokingly, getting a hard punch from Jenna.

"Do not." Jenna hissed back.

"She does!" Kaity laughed, "Ya like the creep in the graveyard!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!"

"Ya shut up, _Jennavive_."

The light blue chameleon growled at and tackled the taller chameleon, wrapping both hands around the detective's throat in an attempt of strangulation. Vector quickly pulled the two apart. "Hey hey! Cut it out!" He shouted, lifting Jenna off Kaity while attempting to pry her hands off of the other girl's throat. "It _was_ kinda obvious, Jenna." Vector said, getting a sharp glare, "It was the way you were lookin' at him." Now Jenna's hands reached from Vector's throat, but, thanks to size differences, the head detective proved to be harder to strangle. Or even attempt to strangle.

**Also, I forgot to mention up at the top, I'm gonna try to update all my stories at least _once_ this week 'cause then I'll be gone for a week, so I can't really do much with them then |D**


	12. Run away in the Night

**I haven't updated this story in a while...and I didn't want to with this little fail chapter right here, but I'm totally stuck on what to do beyond this |D**

Chapter 12: Run away in the Night

Once strangulation had stopped, the detectives and their guest went back to the problem at hand; Dayd was still free and well aware of where Jenna was staying. For Jenna, the answer to this question was simple, but said nothing to the others; they wouldn't let it happen. For the Chaotix, this was a harder puzzle to solve.

When any ideas they had started coming up with drew either a blank finish or started an argument were done, the detectives were at a loss. Vector yawned, "Well, Corpse pretty much scared Dayd, so maybe he won't bother us for the night." the croc said, glancing at the clock that read near midnight. He stood up from his desk, "In the mean time, get some sleep, boys...and Jenna." He said, "We'll figure out how to catch Dayd in the morning." the group agreed and retreated to their rooms.

**OoOoO**

Jenna faked sleep for what couldn't have been more than an hour before she was sure her temporary roommate was asleep. The blue chameleon sat up on the bed, glancing at the chameleon snoozing on the hammock across the room. She watched the girl as she carefully got up, changed into her own clothes and carefully snuck out of the room and down the stairs.

The chameleon slipped quietly out the door of the Chaotix Detective Agency and into the cool night air. With any luck, Dayd would see her go and follow; this meant Jenna would be in danger, but at least the Chaotix would be safe. Right?

**OoOoO**

"Vector! Vector, wake up!" Espio said urgently, shaking the green reptile from his sleep.

"What?" Vector asked in a gorgy voice, one eye opened to read the click; nearly three in the morning. "This better be important, or else I'll-"

"Jenna's run off."

Vector sat up straight, "What? When?" He was wide awake now.

"My guess would be sometime last night; though how far she could have gotten depends on when she left. Kaity's already out searching for her."

Vector quickly got out of bed and searched for his shoes, "It'll be easier to find her if we're _all_ looking." He said, "If Dayd finds her before we do, he could-"

"I know." Espio interrupted sharply. "I didn't even hear her leave. Which is unusual; I'm a light sleeper."

"Doesn't matter how you sleep now, does it?" Vector answered, slipping on a shoe and searching for the other, "You go ahead and get searching, I'll wake up Charmy."

"And find your other shoe."

"And find my other shoe." Vector nodded as Espio left his boss' room and hurried out the front door.

**ImsorryitssuchafailCBJ!**


	13. I don't want you to leave

**Damn it! I can't even break 600 words in this story! :(**

**ANYWAY...It's been too long since I've updated this, and I know I said I wouldn't until I finished some other stories and order and such. But CBJ is more awesome and I really should have been finishing this a long time ago. Also, if your reading and it looks like two words got slapped together, let me know so I can fix it; my laptop is kind of a bitch.**

Chapter 13: "I don't want you to leave."

Jenna walked quickly through Station Square in hopes that she could be gone before the Chaotix were awake and tracking her down.

Her plan now was to just get out of town and hope Dayd followed. If he could not find her at the Chaotix, he would know she had run off and leave Station Square alone. The blue chameleon clutched the emerald around her neck, the whole reason she was being chased.

The whole reason she had lost her family and kingdom.

_'Focus!'_ she commanded herself, shaking her head as if the clear the thought, _'The faster I'm outta here, the safer everyone is.'_ That in mind, Jenna quickened her pace, not daring to look anywhere but ahead.

"Jenna?" The girl froze suddenly, a moment after recognizing the voice and relaxing.

"Hey Corpse." She said, glancing around, she was nowhere near the graveyard, yet here was the copper-furred creature that had helped the, only hours before. "What're you doing out here?"

Corpse looked around shyly, "People aren't usually up this early…I like to walk around at a time I can't scare people." Jenna gave a quiet nod of understanding, "What's you doing out?" the creature asked, matching her strides.

"Leavin'." She replied simply.

"Leaving?" Corpse frowned, "Why? Because of what happened?"

Jenna nodded briefly, "It'll keep happening until either he's dead or he gets the emerald from me."

"What's so special about it?" Corpse questioned, quickly adding, "I mean, not to be rude…!"

The chameleon smiled and shook her head, "Ya ever hear about the Eighth Emerald?" She asked.

"That old legend? Of course, everyone has."

"Well, it's not a legend." She held up the small emerald, "This is it."

The stitched mobian blinked. "You're kidding."

"Nope. That's why Dayd wants it."

"You should stay here, then. You can put it somewhere safe."

"I'm not letting this thing out of my sight."

Corpse was silent for a moment then quietly, "I don't want you to leave, Jenna." Clearly this took Jenna by surprise, "You're the only person who wasn't afraid of me as soon as you saw me…I'd like to get to know you more…"

Jenna was quiet for a while as they walked, "I can't stay here, if I do, everyone will be in danger."

"What if Dayd wasn't here?" Corpse asked, "Would you be able to stay then?"

"Well…I guess…"

Corpse nodded quickly, "Will you stay for just one more day?" He asked eagerly, "Dayd won't come after you anymore."

Jenna sighed, it was obvious Corpse would not accept no. "Fine…but only a day."

Corpse smiled and nodded, turning them around to take Jenna back to the CDA.

**So yeah, getting a bit into Corpse's crush on Jenna :D ...And I'm sure CBJ could know what Corpse is planning.**

**Also, lemme tell you something about fads. The best ones never last long. For example, I met CBJ during the 'Eighth emerald' fad, everyone here was making something up about a mystical 8th emerald. Even I was. But CBJ's ida was much cooler than mine. But it could have lasted more than a month or less. There was also a fad about Cream's dad, but I'll rant about that next time I update _Puppet Master_ and actually have Malice in the chapter.**


	14. Corpse the Killer?

**Yay, new chapter for this X3 You can thanks Creature Feature for this chapter, all that morbid shez inspired me! (I'm so messed up 8D )**

Chapter 14: Corpse the Killer?

The Chaotix and Kaity found Corpse and Jenna walking back to the CDA.

"What the hell are ya doin', dumbass?" Kaity scowled, "Ya kinda got a psycho after ya and yer walkin' 'round while it's dark."

"What were you thinking?" Espio scolded, "If Dayd had caught you, he may have killed you."

Jenna ignored Kaity and Espio, sure she would get an earful later. "I went on a walk with Corpse." She said, "He convinced me to stay one more day. Then I'm outta here."

"But what about Dayd?" Charmy asked, following after Jenna with the others.

Jenna shrugged, "I'll figure something out."

**OoOoO**

Corpse smiled and waved to Jenna and her friends as they walked off; as soon as they were out of sight, the smile faded away to a scowl. As much as he believed it couldn't be possible, there _was_ someone who wasn't afraid of him; after all the years of being lonely or accidently chasing off midnight visitors of the graveyard, he was happy to finally find someone who could look past his appearance.

That in mind, he wasn't about to let her get away because of a coward hunting her down. The creature walked back to the crypt he called home. He nodded respectfully to the untouched coffins resting in the crypt and went to a second room in the crypt, the family who owned it had apparently been very rich at some point, now the entire family was gone, but left plenty of spaces open in their family crypt. One of the spaces Corpse used to store the weapons dropped by those who break into the graveyard at night to preform dark deeds and quickly hide a body.

Of course, even the toughest criminal ran after the bullets they fired at the creature did nothing but leave holes.

The copper creature looked through his stock of dropped weapons and picked up a small handgun. He shivered slightly, as if he had experience with guns before; but did not remember much of any past life. Shaking off the feeling, he checked to be sure the gun was loaded and went out again.

Corpse looked at the horizon; it would be sunrise soon, he knew he had to hurry and find Dayd.

**OoOoO**

Back in the CDA, Jenna still had not gone to bed, Kaity and Espio stayed up with her to get the full story from their visitor. The story did not amount to much, but her talk with Corpse seemed to get their attention.

"He said Dayd wouldn't bother you anymore?" Espio questioned, looking rather serious.

"Yep." Jenna nodded nonchalantly.

"Did ya stop and wonder how 'e knew Dayd wouldn't bother ya?" Kaity asked, leaning back in Vector's chair.

The comment made Jenna suddenly stop and think; at the time she didn't question it, she only knew that Corpse was trying to get her to stay. A moment later it dawned on her that they knew little to nothing about Corpse besides what he had told them and his display of power in the graveyard. "You're suggestin' he's gonna go kill Dayd?"

"It's not impossible." Espio shrugged, "We have no idea what he's capable of."

Jenna was quiet for a second then shrugged, "Eh, serves him right."

Espio seemed surprised by this reaction, Kaity laughed, "Wow, that's cold." She chuckled.

The oldest chameleon stood up, crossing his arms, "If he is planning to kill Dayd, we have to stop him. It's not right." He shot a look at Kaity, bringing her laughter to an abrupt halt, "Are you coming?"

Kaity looked surprised Espio was asking her to come along. "Uh…sure." she answered, standing up by Espio, "But it's a big city, it'll take a few hours ta find 'im."

"Then we'd better get looking." Espio said, starting toward the door, Kaity close on his heels.

**At least I finally broke 600 words. Anyway, polls still up, I'm gonna wait a while until I start on whichever may have more votes than the other. So far it's _Nightmare Before Chaotix_  
Or, depending on how good I feel about this story, I may try both at once...it won't turn out well, but I'll try it anyway :D**


	15. Only the Beginning

**Yeah, final chapter...I get the feeling I've forgotten something here, though...damnit. But yeah, that wraps up this request :D Now I'll try and focus on _Nightmare Before Chaotix_ and work on the others I have in progress...then move on to other stories.  
Morbid music inspires me 8D I'm not sure if I should be worried or not...**

Chapter 15: Only the Beginning

Espio and Kaity searched the streets for what felt like hours, but the rising sun suggested they had only been searching for an hour. The duo slowed down by a coffee shop opening its doors for the early commuters. "'E couldn't've gotten too far." Kaity said, glancing around.

"Yes, but there were plenty of way he could've taken." Espio pointed out.

"Then how the hell do we-" Kaity stopped short, snapping her attention to the left as a scream ripped through the early morning air followed closely by a gunshot. The two detectives saw a human sprinting away; they recognized Dayd instantly; close on his heels was a familiar copper creature toting a gun.

The chameleons followed quickly, noticing the crowd going and standing in the opposite direction of the chase; something had happened back there, apparently. Not that the two would go back and check just then; Mobius' most wanted human was in their sights and was being chased by what they thought was a shy, docile creature carrying a gun.

**OoOoO**

Corpse had caught site of Dayd following another smartly dressed man; he was sure he had seen the second man somewhere before, but couldn't place where.

He shook the thoughts away and focused on his target; as quietly as he could, flicked the safety off the small gun he carried and aimed for the unsuspecting scientist. Unfortunately, Dayd chose the same time to corner the second man, who happened to catch a glimpse of Corpse and scream. In the next instant; Dayd had turned to see Corpse, the second man fell to the ground screaming and Corpse fired at Dayd, who bulleted past the creature to escape. In the next instant Corpse was following Dayd, hell-bent on keeping him away from Jenna one way or another, and two people were following him, he guessed police.

But they weren't important.

Corpse watched the human glance back; their first meeting was obviously still fresh in his mind as he pushed himself to go faster. Corpse followed at a steady pace and aimed for the man again. His hand fell into a settle grip on the gun, and, as he pulled the trigger, he felt added wait knock him to the ground.

And as suddenly as Corpse went down, Dayd followed shortly after with a cry of pain as the bullet lodged itself into his calf. One of the extra weights, he recognized the chameleon girl from when he met Jenna, sprung over to Dayd, quick to handcuff his hands behind his back.

The copper being turned his head enough to see the older chameleon on his back, looking very serious about something. It only took him a moment to realize what the ninja was thinking about at the moment and relaxed his grip on the gun, allowing it to be taken away. He heard Espio say something about a 'precaution' as he put Corpse's arms behind his back and put them in handcuffs. The creature shivered; for whatever reason, this all seemed familiar too.

**OoOoO**

It only took a few minutes for the police to find the two detectives with Dayd after Corpse "accidently" got away. Two officers wasted no time loading Dayd into a squad car and driving off while another two stayed to ask Espio and Kaity questions, some repeatedly.

Half an hour later, the duo returned to the Chaotix Detective Agency and got more questions from their co-workers and Jenna. Espio put up a hand to quiet them and gave the group the short version of what happened, finishing with; "Dayd's been taken to jail and Corpse wasn't caught." He said, addressing each concern.

"Yeah, but he will be." Vector said, getting a look from Espio that demanded an explanation. "That scream you guys heard? It was the mayor. He's set out a group to hunt down Corpse."

Both chameleon let out various grumbles, though Kaity's seemed to contain more cursing than Espio's. "We'll warn him after he calms down." Espio said.

**OoOoO**

Later that night, once all of Station Square was tucked safely in their beds, Dayd finally put the day's hard work to the test; using things he had found around his holding cell, he fashioned a device to free him.

With the click of the lock, it worked perfectly.

Dayd smiled to himself as he snuck out and collected his belongings "Just you wait, Jennavive," He said as if she would hear him, "that emerald _will_ be mine."

**Yes, CBJ, I used the old spelling XD I'm not sure if I even changed it in this story, but yeah, sorry it took so long to finish and I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
